


The Alliance

by erismalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Courtship, Dark Magic, F/M, Marriage, Pureblood Customs, Secret Society, girl!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erismalfoy/pseuds/erismalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aludra Potter had only been at Hogwarts a week, but it was the most confusing week of her life. First there was the issue of everyone, even her teachers, calling her Harry. Harry! A boy's name. If she hadn't been called Aludra her whole life she might actually start believing that's her name. Second, and possibly most important, is the fact that even though the sorting hat had clearly said Slytherin, the Headmaster had decided it was for the best if for the time being she stayed with the Gryffindors. But that wasn't the strangest thing that happened, no that lucky spot was taken by the mysterious letter she received this morning inviting her to be inducted into a secret society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**_The Alliance requests the pleasure of your company Sunday, the eighth of September, at seven o'clock in the evening at the portrait of Mary of St. Trinidad on the seventh floor._ **

**_Any questions you have will be answered at that time._ **

Aludra had spent all day preparing. She didn't have many clothes, and everything she did have were some of Aunt Petunia's old dresses that Aludra had sewn to fit her or her school uniforms. With just five dresses, it wasn't very hard to pick, especially considering three of the dresses were almost too thin for polite company and the fourth was what Aludra always wore when cleaning. So the fifth dress it was.

She had to admit as she looked in the mirror that although the dress was rather plain—it was a white shift dress—with her hair braided off to the side and her black ballet flats, she thought she looked pretty, or rather she didn't look ugly.

Lavender, a first year Gryffindor, had seen Aludra getting all dressed up, assumed she was going on a date, and had offered to let her borrow some pearls. Aludra had politely declined. It wasn't that she didn't want to wear them—she really, really did—it's just that she hadn't liked Lavender's assumption. She wasn't no hussy, for goodness sakes she was only eleven.

So now standing in front of the first year Gryffindor girls' mirror, Aludra tried to gain some self-confidence. It wasn't every day that a girl was invited to a meeting for what may or may not be a secret society. She needed to go in there feeling self-assured whether it was really a secret society or just a group of pretentious girls who liked to gossip, either way she didn't want to make a fool of herself.

Aludra straightened her dress one more time and left Gryffindor Tower.

The walk to the portrait of Mary of St. Trinidad—who's location Aludra had to look up in Hogwarts, A History—was stressful. All she could think about was what if she said the wrong thing, or ate with the wrong spoon, or tripped and fell on her face, or ripped her dress while tripping and showed everyone her undergarments, or…

Aludra didn't get to finish working herself into a tizzy though, because as she turned the last corner everything went black.

Aludra woke slowly, and she immediately knew something wasn't right. How, you might ask, well waking to find yourself unable to move and then realizing that you're unable to move because you are tied to a chair might be a good indicator.

She had woken in many odd ways—most thanks to her family—but she had never had the pleasure of waking tied down to a chair while asleep. It was very disorienting to last remember standing and then next wake to be sitting.

That wasn't what had her tensed in her seat though.

Although how she woke was disorienting, it was nothing compared to finding herself blindfolded, having the odd feeling that the room was dark regardless of her blindfolded state, and the sound of someone breathing surrounding her.

She does not know how long she sat there, it could have been one minute or three hours, but the quiet was broken by an unfamiliar authoritative female voice.

"Of the ten invited, only five of you had shown up on time," she said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. "Congratulations, you have passed the second test. You had passed the first before receiving the invitation, now it is time to pass the third and final test."

Aludra swallowed, so definitely a secret society. She wanted to ask what the first test was, and how she had passed when she didn't even know she was taking a test, but wisely kept her mouth shut. She had a feeling that talking wouldn't help her pass the final test.

"For your final test we will be questioning you under veritaserum. We will ask each of you the exact same questions, everyone will be able to hear your answers. If someone does not pass this final test then we will erase the memory of the entire time they were here. None of the other candidates will know your identity so do not fear answering the questions, allow the potion to work, and do not fight it." She said in that same quiet voice. "Now, this will not be easy, and most consider it to be emotionally trying, but the purpose is for you to know that The Alliance will not judge you, will not stop caring for you, and will not cast you aside. The Alliance is a family. We will always stand together."

Aludra felt sweat gathering on her brow. She had read about the truth potion and she knew that there were no ways to fight against it, but it was not comforting to know that whenever they chose whoever was speaking could find out her deepest secrets.

"I will be coming around and giving you each three drops, when I do so I will also tell you a number; this will be the number you answer to when I ask you a question."

There was no indication that she had moved, yet not even a second later Aludra felt something pressing against her lips, indicating for her to open them. She did so nervously. Three drips of liquid slipped onto her tongue and the woman said a quiet, "You are number one."

Just as quietly, the woman walked away and administered the potion to the other four people, assigning numbers.

"Before we begin I will explain how we will proceed. I will ask a question, number one will answer, then two, then three, and so forth. If I would like clarification of a question I will say stop and the next to answer will wait until I say proceed. If at any time you answer out of turn you will be asked to leave. If you understand nod your head. Very well then, for the first question I will simply be asking your gender. Number one?"

Aludra sighed in relief. She had no problem answering this. "Female."

There were four other quiet voices that seemed close yet far away that answered the same.

"What are the genders of your parents? If you have more than two please indicate the gender of your mother and father."

Aludra almost forgot to answer the question, not quite understanding it. After all only a man and woman can have children, right? "Female and male."

"Stop."

"Number one, are you saying your mother was a female and your father a male?" The voice asked.

"Yes," Aludra said hesitantly.

"Very well." The voice said, but Aludra could hear an emotion there that hadn't been before. Had she messed up already? "Proceed."

"Female, mother, male, father," number two said.

"Male, mother, male, father," number three said.

Aludra almost gasped at number three's answer. She hadn't heard any of her classmates mention having two fathers. She hadn't known it was even possible.

"Female, mother, male, father," number four said.

"Female, mother, male, father," number five said.

"Without saying names, who do you live with the majority of the time? Please indicate whether they are a muggle, squib, witch or wizard."

"My muggle aunt, uncle, and cousin." Aludra replied.

"My witch mother, wizard father, and witch younger sister," number two said.

"My wizard mother, wizard father, wizard oldest brother, wizard older brother, and witch older sister," number three said.

"My muggle mother and wizard father," number four said.

"My witch mother, witch grandmother, wizard grandfather, and wizard younger brother," number five said.

"What is your date of birth?" The voice asked.

"July 31st, 1980." Aludra heard several stifled gasps and she knew that whoever was in the room with her probably now knew who she was.

"January 2nd, 1980," number two said.

"November 22nd, 1979," number three said.

"December 3rd, 1979," number four said.

"March 11th, 1980," number five said.

"What is your first memory?"

Aludra swallowed. She didn't want to answer but knew that she would be forced to regardless. "A green light, someone laughing, and my mother begging for her to be killed instead."

"Stop," The voice was shaky. "Since everyone already knows your identity I will be asking for clarification about this that I usually wouldn't. When you say mother, do you mean Lily Evans?"

"If Lily Evans is Lily Potter, then yes." Aludra said confusedly. Who else would her mother be?

"Proceed."

"When my sister took her first steps. I remember my mother and father yelling at the house elves to get the camera," number two said.

"My oldest brother being chased around the dining room by house elves because he set the living rooms curtains on fire."

"My father yelling at my mother that she was a whore and that I wasn't his," number four said.

There was a strained silence, and then number five answered. "My father's funeral."

"What is your happiest memory before Hogwarts?"

"Being moved from the cupboard under the stairs and into my cousin's second bedroom when my Hogwarts letter arrived." Aludra almost bite through her lip trying to stop herself from speaking, but the potion had forced her anyways. She could feel blood flowing down her face, and she knew if it reached her dress, it would be ruined.

A tingling feeling covered her face. Aludra licked her lips and was surprised to find it healed. She wanted to say thank you but she didn't want to be kicked out.

"Stop." Aludra tensed, she didn't want to elaborate about this, but she knew she had no choice. "What do you mean the cupboard under the stairs?"

"It was my bedroom; the Dursleys didn't want me too close to them while I slept."

"I see." The voice said. "And why did your cousin have two bedrooms? Were there no other spares?"

"The second bedroom was for his broken toys and the fourth bedroom was for Aunt Marge."

"Who is Aunt Marge?"

"Uncle Vernon's muggle sister."

"Proceed." Aludra sighed in relief; she at least had until the next question to not worry about who was watching them answer these questions. Maybe she could get through this without telling too much more.

"When my father bought me my own horse," number two said.

"Receiving the family ring on my tenth birthday," number three said.

"My eleventh birthday," number four said.

"The day I moved to my grandparents with my mum," number five said.

"What is your dream job?"

Aludra was as surprised as everyone else when she answered, "to be a mother and wife."

"Healer."

"Clothes designer."

"Reporter for Witch Weekly."

"Potions Master."

"What is your financial situation?"

Aludra thought it an odd question and had no trouble with answering it. "I have a trust vault from my parents, but that is all."

"Stop."

Aludra was getting tired of being the only one who got further questioning, she couldn't think of any reason for needing to know clarification on some of these answers.

"How did you find out about the trust vault?"

Aludra frowned; she hadn't expected to be asked that. "When Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies, we stopped at Gringotts first, Hagrid had the key and the goblins took us there."

"Did you speak with any goblins?"

"No."

"Did any goblins request to speak with you?"

"No."

"Have you ever received mail from Gringotts?"

"No."

"Did Hagrid ever mention anything concerning money?"

"He explained the value of a galleon, sickle, and knut."

Aludra didn't understand the questions and was relieved by the voice saying, "Proceed."

"I'm heiress to the Greengrass fortune. I have a trust vault that I have had access to since I was seven that will see me through school. I also have a dowry vault and another vault to use for further education after Hogwarts. My father still sees to my everyday needs but I am responsible for anything else I might want although this too has restrictions." Number two said and Aludra finally realized her identity, Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin first year.

Aludra thought that the interrogator was doing a rather poor job at keeping their identities hidden and that maybe she could understand why she kept getting asked more questions, there was clearly many things she didn't know about herself, and it seemed that the interrogator did.

"I have a trust vault that I have had access to since I was seven that is meant to last me through Hogwarts. I also have a dowry vault and another vault for further education after Hogwarts. My father also sees to my everyday needs." Number three said.

"I have an allowance vault." Number four said and Aludra sensed a hint of bitterness to it.

"I have a trust vault, dowry vault, and a further education vault." Number five said.

"What is your most prized possession?"

"My locket that I've had as long I could remember." Aludra said tiredly, she hadn't wanted anyone to know about her only link to her parents.

"Stop. Where is this locket?"

"I'm wearing it right now." Aludra said.

"I don't see a necklace."

"It's hidden under my dress."

Aludra froze as a cold, definitely male, hand slide along her neck trying to find the locket. She felt the tug as he tried to remove it, but she knew that it was impossible. Finally they just lifted it out of her dress.

There were gasps and then a harshly asked, "Where did you get this?"

"I told you I've always had it." She answered.

"Can you open it?"

"Yes." She said confusedly.

"What is inside?"

"Two portraits."

"Of what?"

"The one on the left is of three men and a woman. The one on the right is of a young man."

"Describe the people on the left."

"The woman has red hair and green eyes. The shortest man has green eyes and black curly hair. The man standing behind him has dark brown hair and hazel eyes. The man behind the woman has grey eyes and black hair. The black haired men look like they may be related."

"Do you recognize any of them?"

"I hadn't but I bought a book from Diagon Alley about me and I think the woman is my mother, and the man with hazel eyes, my father. I think the grey eyed man might be Sirius Black," there were more gasps, these horrified. "I don't know who the fourth man is."

"And the man on the right, what does he look like?"

"He has black hair and blue eyes. He looks like he might be related to the black haired men from the other portrait."

"Do you recognize him?"

"No."

There was a short silence before the voice said, "Proceed."

"The Greengrass heiress ring." Daphne said proudly.

"My family ring," number three said.

"A bracelet from my grandparents," number four said.

"My family ring," number five said.

"Favorite color?"

"Emerald green," Aludra said easily.

"Turquoise," Daphne answered.

"Pink," number three admitted.

"Red," number four said.

"Blue," number five said.

"Least favorite color?"

"Red."

"Brown."

"Orange."

"Black."

"White."

"Do you know how to cook? If yes, explain how and when you learned and tell me the most difficult meal you've prepared."

"Yes, and I learned how to cook from my aunt at the age of four so that I could begin to cook meals for my relatives. I've cooked Christmas dinner since I was seven and that usually includes roasted turkey, smoked salmon, roast beef, buttered brown bread, roasted parsnips, Brussels sprouts, roasted potatoes, bread sauce, carrots and peas, mince pie and Christmas pudding."

"Stop. How many people were you serving at Christmas?"

"Three." Aludra answered.

"Who were the three and was there food left over?"

"My muggle aunt, uncle, and cousin, and there was no food left over."

Someone made a mock gagging noise and someone else giggled before the voice said, "Proceed."

"Yes, I know how to cook. My mother taught me when I was eight. I prefer to bake and I made a three tier Christmas pudding last year." Daphne answered and Aludra was impressed. Christmas pudding wasn't easy to make, let alone one so big.

"No, I do not know how to cook," number three said.

"No, I do not know how to cook," number four said.

"Yes, I do know how to cook, but I am not good at it. My mother taught me when I was ten. I can make scrambled eggs and toast," number five answered.

"Have you ever had a crush on a boy? If yes, then tell me the most recent."

"Yes," Aludra gritted her teeth, she felt herself blushing. "Professor Snape."

There was a choking noise and various giggles, someone even outright laughed. Surprisingly she wasn't questioned further.

"Yes," Daphne admitted easily, "Blaise Zabini."

"Yes," number three said primly, "Draco Malfoy."

"Yes, Draco Malfoy," number four said.

"Yes, Theodore Nott," number five answered.

"Do you like quidditch?"

"I'm not sure," Aludra admitted. "I've never played or seen a game so I don't know what my opinion of the game is."

"No."

"Depends on who is playing."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"What is your favorite holiday? How do you usually celebrate it?"

"I don't know, I've never been allowed to celebrate holidays." Aludra said uneasily.

"Stop." The voice said. "What about your birthday?"

"I don't remember ever celebrating my birthday."

"Have you ever received a gift?"

"Hagrid gave me my owl, Hedwig, for my birthday."

"Proceed."

"Yule is my favorite, and my family follows the Old Ways."

"Mine is also Yule, and my family also follows the Old Ways."

"Christmas, and I usually open presents on Christmas morning and go to church on Christmas Eve."

"Yule as well, and my family follows the Old Ways too."

Aludra was really interested to know what Yule and the Old Ways were, but she knew she would have to wait to find out.

"Do you know what the Heritage Claiming Potion is? If yes, why?"

"No."

"Yes, and because I went to Gringotts when I was five to claim my heiress status." Daphne said.

"Yes, and because my oldest brother told me about claiming his title when he was five at Gringotts."

"Yes, and my father has mentioned it."

"Yes, and I watched my brother claim his heir title this past year."

"Have you ever had a Blood Talents potion used on you? If yes, when?"

"No."

"Yes, when I was three."

"Yes, when I was three."

"No."

"Yes, when I was three."

"Have you ever seen an updated Family Tree for your family? If yes, how many generations did it show?"

"No."

"Yes, ten generations."

"Yes, nine generations."

"No."

"Yes, six generations."

"Do you know what Occlumency is?"

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"What is your family's magic status?"

"I don't know."

"Dark."

"Dark."

"Light."

"Stop." The voice said. "What is your opinion on Dark Magic users?"

"They are evil."

"Proceed." The voice said, but she did not sound happy.

"Neutral."

"What is your blood status?"

"Half-blood."

"Stop. Who told you that?"

"Hagrid, Ronald Weasley, Dumbledore, and Hermione Granger."

"When did they tell you this?"

"Hagrid told me when he took me to Diagon Alley, Ronald told me on the train to Hogwarts, Dumbledore told me after the Welcoming Feast when he told me I would be staying with the Gryffindors instead of the Slytherins, and Hermione Granger told me after informing me that we should stick together since she read that my mother was a muggleborn witch like her."

"Proceed."

"Pureblood."

"Pureblood."

"Half-blood."

"Pureblood."

"What is your full name?"

"Aludra Merope Potter."

"Stop. Who told you this?"

"My aunt and uncle said that was the name on my baby blanket, so that is what they always called me."

"Proceed."

"Daphne Adrianna Greengrass, Heiress of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Greengrass."

"Pansy Iona Parkinson, Daughter of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Parkinson."

"Lavender Julie Brown."

"Tracey Elena Davis, Daughter of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Davis."

"The potion should be wearing off now. I will be releasing you from your ropes; do not move until I say to. Then you can remove your blindfolds. After that proceed through the door to your left. We will be waiting there to introduce ourselves. Only four have passed this final test, the fifth will not be able to pass through the door."

Aludra felt her ropes loosen and fall, just like the voice said. She stayed sitting. She hoped she hadn't failed. She still wasn't sure what this was about exactly, but she knew she want to be part of it.

"You may remove your blindfolds now."

Aludra untied the simple knot and let it fall to the ground. She looked around the room, surprised to find herself inside of a nondescript room. The entire room looked like it was carved out of a solid piece of marble. The walls flowed seamlessly into the floor. She turned to her left and saw the door. Ignoring the other girls, some who still hadn't untied the knot, she walked to the door, praying it would open. She turned the handle and with a relieved sigh opened the door.

The next room was much like the first except it was much larger and filled with people, who all were standing in a semi-circle facing the door. They all had hoods covering their faces, and one stood out from the rest. They were much taller, broader, and their body language was much more aggressive. Aludra was sure this was the man who tried to remove her locket.

Not knowing what to do, Aludra waited in the middle of the room for some instructions.

While she had been observing her surroundings the three others who had passed the test had followed her into the room. She happily noted Lavender's absence.

"The Alliance welcomes its newest members," the interrogator's voice said, Aludra noticed she was standing in the middle next to the man. "I am sure you all have questions to be answered, but I'm afraid that will have to wait for another night. Tonight we only have time to introduce ourselves and give you a brief explanation. Those of us here tonight are the members who are currently attending Hogwarts or work here. We also a member of The Fraternity with us tonight as a representative. For now let me introduce myself," she dropped her hood.

Aludra gasped, shocked. She's not the only one.

Professor Sprout laughs. "Now don't look too surprised. As I'm sure you already know, my name is Promona Sprout. What you might not know is that my formal title is Lady Pomona Sprout. Ah, I see that you didn't. Do not despair; it has been many, many years since someone has called me such. It is easier to stay hidden without my title. Now why doesn't our representative introduce himself?" Humor shined in her eyes as she gave Aludra a wink.

Aludra blushed, already guessing who The Fraternity representative was.

The man dropped his hood, only one person gasped this time, Aludra thought it was Pansy.

"Lord Severus Tobias Snape, heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Prince, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Snape. Potions Master, Alchemy Master, Defense Master, Master of the Mind Arts. Charms Master. Former member of Slytherin House. Head of Slytherin House." He didn't say anything else, except, "Left to right."

The person on the left side of the semi-circle dropped their hood and smiled. "Penelope Antoinette Clearwater, Daughter of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Clearwater. Member of Ravenclaw house and Ravenclaw Perfect." She had long blond hair and eyes as blue as an ocean.

The next hood dropped showing a beautiful dark skinned girl with long wavy black hair and hazel eyes that sparkled. "Angelina Sandra Johnson, heiress of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Johnson. Member of Gryffindor House, member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a Chaser, and Gryffindor Perfect."

"Gemma Abigail Farley, Daughter of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Farley. Member of Slytherin House and Slytherin Perfect." A beautiful brown haired girl with icy blue eyes said.

"Kathleen Johanna Bell, Daughter of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Bell. Member of Gryffindor House, member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team as Reserve Chaser." She had dark brown hair and hazel eyes that were only emphasized by her perfect smile.

The next hood revealed a beautiful Asian girl with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Cho Jun Chang, Daughter of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Chang. Member of Ravenclaw House and member of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as a Seeker."

"Dahlia Andrea Parkinson, Daughter of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Parkinson. Member of Slytherin House and Slytherin Perfect." Aludra could see the resemblance between her and Pansy, but Dahlia's eyes were lighter and her nose wasn't as pug-like.

The next hood concealed a redhead with the bluest eyes Aludra had ever seen. "Georgina Talia Phelps, Daughter of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Phelps. Member of Hufflepuff House and Hufflepuff Perfect."

"Sylvania Margot Fawcett, Daughter of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Fawcett. Member of Ravenclaw House." She had brown hair and light grey eyes that seemed to glow as she smiled.

A pale slender hand pushed back a hood revealing a brown haired, hazel eyed girl. "Tasmin Belinda Applebee, Daughter of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Applebee. Member of Hufflepuff House and member of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team as a Chaser."

"Trudy Evita Galston, Daughter of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Galston. Member of Hufflepuff House." Pale blond hair framed her blues eyes and she was smirking like she had a secret.

The last hood dropped showing a dark haired girl with dark brown eyes who was smiling. "Leanne Grace Summers, Daughter of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Summers. Member of Hufflepuff House."

As soon as Leanne finished all of the girls dropped into a curtsey while the professors just stood there.

"Now," Professor Sprout was saying, "we will be pairing you off so that explanations and any questions that cannot wait can be answered more efficiently. Now for pairs, Pansy, I think with Dahlia, Leanne, and Georgina. Tracey with Tasmin, Cho, Penelope and Trudy. Daphne with Sylvania, Angelina, Gemma and Katie. That leaves Aludra with Professor Snape and me." Nobody moved. "What are you waiting for? Hop to it!"

Aludra walked over to the professors nervously—and extremely embarrassed, she still couldn't believe she admitted to having a crush on Professor Snape, and while he was in the same room. It was obvious that they wanted to speak to her; she just hoped they weren't going to say they made a mistake and she should have failed instead of Lavender.

Professor Sprout smiled. "Don't look so scared dear, we just want to ask a couple of questions. Why don't you take a seat?" She gestured towards the seat she just conjured. Aludra sat down and then the professors took their seats. "Now dear, everything you tell us won't be mentioned to anyone else, so don't worry about that." Aludra nodded. "We're concerned about your information concerning many things, but the most pressing and well, horrifying, is about your parents."

Aludra froze. What on earth did they want to talk about?

"Earlier you said more than once that Lily Evans was your mother?" Aludra nodded. Professor Sprout frowned and glanced at Professor Snape, who shook his head and then looked at Aludra.

"Who told you Lily Evans was your mother?" Professor Snape asked.

Aludra looked at them for a second before answering. "I had assumed. They placed me with her sister, Petunia Dursley, who seemed to think I was her niece. So I didn't think to ask. Everyone I've met in the wizarding world has also mentioned she was my mother and married to James Potter. Why do you keep calling her Lily Evans?" Aludra asked.

"That is her maiden name." Professor Sprout said evasively. "Dear, do you have your Gringotts key?"

Aludra shook her head. "No, Hagrid said Headmaster Dumbledore insisted that he holds onto it for safe keeping." She wasn't very happy about that either. It belonged to her.

The professors shared another look.

"Have you received mail from any witches or wizards before you got your Hogwart's letter?"

She shook her head again.

"Did you ever meet any witches or wizards before then?"

"No." She replied wondering why they were asking these things. "May I ask a question?"

Professor Sprout nodded.

"From your questions I assume Lily Evans isn't my mother?" Professor Snape gave a hesitant nod. "Then who is?"

They shared another look.

"Your locket," Professor Sprout said pointing where it lay hidden by Aludra's dress, "the man you could not name with the others, the one that looks related to Sirius Black. His name is Regulus, or rather Regulus Arcturus Black Potter."

Aludra could hardly breathe. She had two fathers. Except she didn't. She had one father, and a mother who was a man.

"What happened to him?" She asked softly. Something deep inside her knew she was an orphan, that she had no parents. So what had happened to her other father, a man she hadn't even known existed until now?

It was Professor Snape who answered. His usually harsh eyes, softened. "The events surrounding his death are unclear. It was thought at the time that he was murdered but there was no proof. It happened only a week after you were born."

"Were you friends?"

Professor Snape's face closed off but he still answered with a curt, "Yes."

Knowing it would be futile and foolish to keep questioning the man; she instead turned to Professor Sprout and asked, "Why did everyone think Lily Evans was my mother then?"

Professor Sprout hesitated. "Well dear, it is very complicated. That portrait you have, it's of your fathers and of Sirius Black like you thought. You were also correct in thinking that the woman was Lily, but she wasn't a Potter, but instead a Black."

Aludra's eyes widened. "She was married to Sirius Black?" Professor Snape nodded. "But why would she have been in my memory with the green light? That is when Voldemort came, right?"

They shared another look, this one a bit longer and heated.

"Sirius Black, although your uncle, was your godfather. Lily Black was your aunt and godmother." Professor Sprout explained. "As for your memory, we're not exactly sure what that's of. That night, well dear, you must understand that Lord Voldemort was a member of The Fraternity, as was your father and godfather. Your mother, or other father, whichever, and Lily were both members of The Alliance. We don't have time to explain much tonight, but you need to know that members of The Fraternity and The Alliance cannot betray one another, ever. So for the Dark Lord to have come to your home to attack at least two members, well it would be suicide dear."

"So you're saying that the Dark Lord wasn't the one who killed my father," she hesitated, not knowing what to call Lily Black, "and, uh godmother?"

Professor Snape smirked. "It is still a mystery to those of us who know what betraying certain vows mean. Members of The Fraternity and The Alliance still do not know what happened that night, those that are not members believe the tripe that Dumbledore spews."

"Now Severus," Professor Sprout reprimanded half-heartedly. "Do you have any other questions dear that can't wait for another time? It's already past eleven and we all have classes tomorrow."

Aludra shook her head. "No, they can wait."

"Very well dear. Now why don't you join the other new members, over there," she said pointing in the direction of Pansy, Daphne, and Tracey who were gathered together talking. It seemed that she was the last one finished getting informed.

Aludra walked over, hesitating before standing close to them. She knew they would soon be joining some secret society—just like she had originally thought—together, but past habits were hard to break.

Daphne gave her a small smile, so Aludra stood close to her.

Professor Sprout and Snape and been whispering quietly to each other but now they were facing us and the older group of girls who were standing close by.

"I know we weren't able to get to the important stuff tonight," a few girls laughed, "but we will be meeting again tomorrow night to go over the particulars. Meet once more at the portrait of Mary of St. Trinidad and one of the girls will bring you to the room."

"Before you decide to go blabbing to all of you friends, know that you cannot speak of anything concerning The Fraternity or The Alliance except to other members. On Friday we will be having a full meeting so you can meet all of the members of both organizations. You will also be receiving your necklaces than, an older member of The Fraternity will be presenting them to you." Professor Snape eyed them sternly. "Do not behave like fools."

Professor Sprout snorted. "Right, well that's all for tonight. Remember, meet at seven by Mary of St. Trinidad."

Gemma called out. "Professors!"

"Yes, Gemma dear?" Professor Sprout said indulgently.

"You forgot to spell us invisible so we can make it back to our dorms without getting in trouble."

"Oh, of course dear. Thank you for reminding me, old age has made me forgetful." Professor Sprout didn't look very old to Aludra, especially compared to Dumbledore, but she was still shocked that an average witch could live to over a hundred and fifty. So what did she know?

The tingle of a spell being cast on her lasted for a second before it disappeared. She looked around and was shocked to see, well, nothing except for the professors. She was invisible. Aludra smiled.

Magic was so cool.


End file.
